The present invention relates to the utilization of the I/O ports of the audio boards and audio capable computers (built-in sound cards) for communication purposes.
The audio board, also referred to as “voice card” or as “line card”, is a component in a proprietary or pc-based multimedia system. The audio board accepts input from an analogue source (e.g., a microphone, or a CD player) and turns it into a file that can be stored on a hard disc. This file can be played back later on, with the board turning the digital data back into analog signals receivable by headphones, speakers, an amplifier, or any such kind devices.
Hence, audio boards convert analogue speech into digital characters, store the information for retrieval, and synthesize the information back into human voice capable of being listened by a caller.
Conventionally, the I/O terminals of such boards are standard audio plugs, namely of the kind provided on audio microphones, audio headsets, etc.
The accuracy of the sound reproduction by the sound board is governed by two factors. The sampling rate, which is the rate by which the sound board samples the incoming audio signals; and the resolution, that is the number of bits used to store each sample. The higher the sample rate and the higher the resolution, the better the quality of the audio reproduction. However, each of these factors requires considerable disk space.
The traditional voice processing function has been the voice mail function which employed computers to store messages electronically. Since then, voice processing systems evolved to more sophisticated capabilities, such as automated call routing and distribution, interactive voice response, collection of voice and data messages from a single source, and voice recognition systems that allow users to interact with computers by speaking certain commands into their telephones.
The currently commercially available products which offer those capabilities are controlled by digital I/O such as the RS232 or RS422 port, which means the utilization of valuable and expensive computer resources.
A further drawback of the existing systems resides in that they are not compatible with all computer platforms. Still another drawback of the existing systems is that they need allocation of COM ports with ADD-IN boards, and are not self configuring.
It is therefore the general object of the invention to utilize the audio I/O ports of the existing sound boards and sound capable computers to offer a direct telephone/PABX communication channel in addition to the regular capabilities of those boards, such as voice synthesis applications.
It is further object of the invention to provide a low cost alternative to an expansive, multi-features phone, such as including the functions of flashhook, hold, speed dialing, pulse dialing, speakerphone, etc.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a computer based answering machine, a computer based fax, a computer based data modem, etc., that is, a computer based communication device that operates as one of the above mentioned machines depending on the software installed in the computer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide for easy installation, self configuring, and easy usage of a computer system.
It is a still further object of the invention to enable upgradability of communication features by software. Such as: 1. caller I.O.; 2. ANI—Automatic Number Identification; 3. Audio TEX for telephone. The computer can “say” the contents of a file or user input data, upon request from user or caller; 4. voice recognition capabilities can also be used with the device to allow users to dial just by “saying” “Dial” or for controlling the devices mode of operation etc.
It is a still further object of the invention to optionally substitute the external power source of the system by the telephone line power supply.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device that is compatible with all computer platforms, and is annexable to all computers/portable computers via the audio I/O ports of the sound board.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device of small size so that it would not take desktop space, and can optionally be merged into and become an integral part of the sound board.